Alcain's Story
by BloodlustEX
Summary: Alcain, he and his friend were simple boys back in their old world, until a black hole opening and destroyed the world they once knew. They end up losing their lives, and come back to life in the kingdom of Magnolia. Alcain meets his sister, Karma, and his dragon, Dracliem, and ends up joining Fairy Tail. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: A New Begining

"Why?!" Evan yelled, desperately clawing at a bottle of soda on the top shelf.

"Need some help?" I ask, easily reaching for it.

"No Patrick!" He said, his sandy blonde hair flopping in front of his face with every jump he makes. I chuckled at his antics, as he was always doing these kind of actions.

"Ok, I was just trying to fulfill my duty as your best friend, but whatever."

His face gets flustered as it slowly dawns on him that he will not be able to reach the drink he wants so badly. Sam slowly looks at me in defeat and says with despair, "Fine. . . you win. Can you please get me the damn soda?"

I grin, "Sure my good friend." I grab the soda and hand it to him, "Happy?"

"Ya, whatever." He says.

I smile and we walk along in the store. We pay for the sodas and walk back into the store and walk towards the back, a little spot we hang out at near the weapons area. Its secluded and not well known, even in this store. "I never realized it before," Sam says, "but this store has everything, from sodas to weapons and even livestock." That sentence is punctuated with a moo from a cow.

"It's crazy, right?" I say, taking a sip from my soda. I look around our area, when a huge pulse sends us crashing into a wall. The deafening sound that followed left Evan and I on the floor, covering our ears and trying to block out the ringing in our ears. We lie there for awhile, not truly counting how long we were in there. I stand up, disoriented, trying to keep my balance. I lean against the wall, trying to reorient myself from the blast. In the side of my vision, I see Sam struggling to get up, his soda spilling down his shirt and his face.

"Got a bit of your soda on your. . . everything." I laugh to try to brighten the mood, but we both are thinking the exact same thing.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

"I really don't know."

"What about the other people in the store? Maybe they know something."

"Ya, I'll go check."

"I am not focking staying."

"Your irish side is kicking in, Evan."

"Shut up."

I laugh and attempt to stand without the wall. I regained my balance enough during our conversation to walk without looking like a drunk slob. I head toward the weapons area as there is always a person there, guarding the weapons from idiots like Sam and myself. As I approach the counter, I hear someone muttering from behind the said counter.

"Hello? Are you there?" I asked, but all I get in return is more muttering. I look over the counter and see a young woman, in her twenties maybe, one hand clutching her blonde hair. I couldn't see her face, as she was facing away from me. She was still muttering, but I can only make out, "...ill… ill… ill…" I notice a coffee stain on the floor.

"Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault, but we need to know what's going on, can you…?"

She stopped muttering. She slowly turns her head towards me, and I see where her other hand was. She was holding a flap of her skin on one hand, her cheek was completely torn off. The bones under the skin were completely visible and her eyes were completely purple, white parts and all. I hear clearly what she is saying, even though the blood is gushing into her mouth, "Kill… Kill… Kill…"

She jumps on me, and begins trying to dig her nails deep into my skin, but I hold her back. "Ma'am!" I shout, "Calm down! We can get help!" But whatever has a hold on her isn't stopping. She continues muttering, trying to kill me in a very gruesome way. She almost gets to my chest, when a blade is driven through her head, "I have seen many angry women in my day, but this one takes the cake." Evan says, as he pulls out the sword he got from the weapons area out of her head.

"That was worse than any zombie movies we have seen, but she wasn't dead. . . She had body heat."

"That sounds perverted."

"Yes, I know."

"Anyway, grab a weapon. That might not be the only person like that in the store."

"Ya. . ." I select a pistol, maybe not the best weapon but it would probably be effective. I grab quite a bit of extra ammo, and I aim down the sights to make sure the pistol's sights aren't slanted or otherwise messed up.

After I was sure that the pistol was accurate, I walked out into the cash register area with Evan, who had sharpened his sword against the counter. It was a huge mistake.

There were about a hundred of those things, all ripping each other apart. I didn't even understand how some of them were even still standing, as organs and blood were all over the floor, and all of them were mutilated. Torn faces, holes in their body, clawed-out eyes, among other even more brutal attributes. We both ducked into aisles before any of them notice us. When I was sure none of them saw me, I risked a peek out. I notice they are bunched around something, probably some poor person who didn't make it. I looked up, and noticed that there is an opening in the roof that leads to an upstairs attic-like area. I see some jerry cans, hopefully full of gas, near the entrance to the upstairs area. I motioned to Sam my plan, and I thought he got it.

First I run over to the entrance, hiding when I think one of those things saw me. Then Evan did the same. "Let's hope that we won't have to pay for the damage we are about to cause."

"Definitely." Evan replied. We both grab jerry cans and run upstairs. We then pour the gas through the hole that was mentioned, and made sure it got all over the. . . "What do we call these?"

"Hm… Nightshades? After that poisonous berry."

"Good choice." We pour it all over the Nightshades, and run up and down the stairs to get more gas. "How are we gonna get out?" Evan asked.

"You see that ventilation shaft right there?" I point.

"Yea?"

"You are gonna crawl in that, I am too big to fit."

"I'm not gonna leave you behind!"

"You won't be. I'll meet up with you over where it comes out."

"Fine, but where will you go?" His eyes scanned me.

"I'm gonna go over the fire."

"WHAT?!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Shhhh. . . You see that wire that is used to hang signs?"

"Yea?"

"I am gonna climb on that."

"You're insane."

"Maybe, but this is an insane situation." I gestured at the Nightshade.

"That is a fair point. . . I guess I'll see you on the other side, bro."

"Ya." He begins crawling through the shaft. I realize what I am doing is suicide, but it may be my only way. I light a match, and throw it on the ground. It catches almost instantly, burning all of them. I slowly lower myself down to the wire, and grab ahold of it. I slowly begin my way over the fire, which is barely five feet below me. I feel the heat burning my legs, and I begin trying to remember why I lighted the fire right before I went on the wire. I go faster and faster, my hands slipping quite a few times due to the sweat in my palms. I feel my hands hurting, but I keep going. I eventually made it to a stairwell, and I check my hands. They were bleeding, badly. "I don't have time for this!" I shout as I run out of the flaming store.

Right into a huge crowd of mangled Nightshade. 'Just my luck', I think. I pull out my pistol, ignoring the screaming pain in my hands and fire at the Nightshade coming towards me. I run through the crowds, toward the vent. I hide behind a garbage disposal bin, when I hear, "Patrick! Get in here!" Evan says from the inside.

I gladly hop inside and we hide from the Nightshade. While in there, I wrap my hands in cloth I tore from my shirt. I have no idea how long we hid in there, silent, not moving, not talking, just waiting. When we hear them leave the alley, we hop out and hide out of view from the Nightshade. "What's the plan?" I whisper as I reload.

"We need to find shelter, I think we need somewhere high. Like the skyscraper about half a mile from here." He replies.

"How do we get there without them noticing us?"

"Easy, take the high road." He points toward the roof of the building next to us.

"Ah, so we just hope we don't fall?"

"If it's too large of a jump, we try to make a makeshift bridge."

"Good thinking. You were always the smart one."

"Kinda. . ."

"Anyway, you coming?"

"Ya."

-o0o-

It's been three weeks since that day. We were actually doing well for ourselves, our base was high and was secure, we had enough supplies to last awhile, and even enough ammunition to defend ourselves. That all went south one day.

The ground started shaking, hard, enough to launch us out of our beds and toss us around. We were shocked that the building wasn't collapsing.I grab my pistol, on instinct, and we run out to the glass balcony that was up there. "What the hell!" I shouted.

"Where did that come from?" Evan yelled. We were both looking up at a black hole that opened up, and was swallowing everything except us.

"Why aren't we being sucked up?" I ask.

"How should I know? I mean, we weren't infected, maybe that's it!"

"My SuBjEcTs!" A distorted, and overall demonic voice says, and we assume his 'subjects' are the Nightshade."ThErE aRe OnLy TwO hUmAnS lEfT! ThE eNd WiLl CoMe As SoOn As ThEy ArE dEaD! KiLl ThEm!" We heard the door lock behind us, and we see a little girl lock the door.

"Hey!" I see she isn't infected. "Let us out!"

"He…" she says quietly, "says I will see Mommy and Daddy where we are going…"

"Let us in!" Evan says.

"No, I must see Mommy and Daddy again!"

"I got this!" I shoot the lock.  
"You idiot!" Evan yells as it ricochets and it flies into the balcony, causing it to crack. We begin to panic, and we try to ram the door. As the cracks get bigger, we ram harder. The little girls keeps saying, "Mommy… Daddy…" over and over again. We hear a huge crack… and we see that the balcony is about to shatter. I put out my hand to shake Sam's, "It's been an honor, bro…"

"Yes… yes it was." He shakes my hand. We let go as the glass shatters, and we are free falling to our imminent deaths. But that wouldn't be enough for the thing in the sky apparently, as it roars and sends us flying. Evan slams against a building, either falling unconscious or dying. As for me… I am tossed onto a metal rod that is sticking out off a building. It doesn't kill me, but I wish it did. I was thrown back first, I can see the front of my body, it is sideways to the black hole, and I somehow hit it at an extremely precise angle.

The pain was unbearable, like it should be, but It was worse than that. I looked onto the spike, and saw some of my intestines hanging out into front of my body. I see what I ate for dinner that night still in my stomach, and my kidneys processing urine. Red is filling my vision, like when you get hurt in a video game. I look down in time to see Evan's body hit the ground, exploding into a bloody mess. I look over at the black hole and see a distorted hand reach out of the hole. It roars again, cutting the rod closer to the side, at the end of that roar, I am simply hanging by a three inch flap of skin, slowly ripping. The creature's face peeks out, and I can't even describe it. Soon after, the skin rips and I am falling.

My stomach is left behind on the rod, along with my kidney's and I think my liver. I see the world is disappearing, black spots replacing everything I knew. As I approach the ground, my lungs fall out, so I can't scream as the cool asphalt collides with my face, killing me instantly.

-o0o-

I open in my eyes, but I only see black. I look at my body, and there is not a scratch in sight. I check my back pocket and my gun is right there.

"Patrick?" Evan says.

"Evan?!" I say confused.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know… a purgatory?"

"No, this is the void. The home of rebirth." A voice from nowhere says. I can't tell where it's from, or if it is masculine or feminine.

"What?" Evan asks.

"Show yourself!"

A bright orb of light appears in front of Evan and I, "Here I am."

"Who are you?" Evan asks.

"I have no name… but people call me Lightbulb so I go with that" Lightbulb says.

"Um… so you said rebirth. Where would we be rebirthed? Our world was probably just destroyed."

"Oh no, you aren't going back to that world. It's gone, destroyed by a creature of power beyond comprehension." Light bulb says.

"Then where are we going?" Evan asks.

"I think you'll like it. But you will have to find each other. So say goodbye now."

"We… already did." I say.

"Ya. . ."

"Well, it should happen any second now."

"I'll find ya Evanl."

"You too, Patrickl."

The last thing we see is a bright flash of light… and then I am staring up at a cave entrance. The first question that comes to my mind is, "What's my name." I then realize, I barely remember anything from my old life. I raise my hands to check that I still have them. . . when I see that they aren't my hands.

They were baby hands.

* * *

Second reupload. Yell and scream, I don't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: The Blood Dragon**

 _ **I am sorry for the huge delay, a lot of stuff has been happening, but I hope to get back to writing more often.**_

* * *

I stare at the dragon in terror, and I also attempt to curse but it only comes out as baby noises. As me and the little girl next me continue to make these noises, the dragon clearly starts to get annoyed, and he eventually snaps. "That's it, it was funny for a few minutes, but I simply cannot deal with these noises anymore!" The dragon flicks his claw and I feel my body get bigger. I look at the girl, and the same thing was happening to her, " _What's going on?!"_ I hear what I assume her voice says… but strangely, her mouth didn't move. I stare at her in disbelief, " _How did she talk without moving her mouth?!"_ I think.

" _Don't you know? Brothers and sisters have this connection that let's them talk to each other by thought!"_ She says telepathically.

" _That's new…"_

" _We are newborns."_

"Not anymore." I say as we stop growing. Instead of being newborns, we were now about five years old. I look at the dragon, who is now smirking, and ask, "Who are you… i mean, I know you are a dragon, but what is your name?"

"All of the will be answered in due time, but for now, you don't even have names!"

"I have a name! It's...:" At that moment, I realize something horrible… I can't remember my name. I try to remember it, but I can't find it, "Nevermind, I guess I don't have one."

"Why would you?" The girl says, "You were just a baby!" I remain quiet. The dragon looks at us, "Now that we have that out of the way, I will be the one to name you." He looks at the girl. "Your name will be Karma," he looks at me, "and you… wou will be Alcain." I nod, and look at the girl, Karma, and accept that she is my sister.

"So, will you answer my question?" I ask.

The dragon nods, "Yes, my impatient child, I am Dracliem, the Blood Dragon."

"Are you going to take our blood?!" Karma squeals. "No, I am here to teach you blood magic, to make you both Blood Dragon Slayers." I see something out of the corner of my eye. My pistol, now colored like blood.I reach down and grab it, checking it out. "Ah, you came in with that, I don't know how a child like you got ahold of a weapon like that but that is beyond me."

"I… it was a gift…" I remember who gave it to me, but I cannot remember their name. "Anyway, would you two like to become dragon slayers?" Karma looks at him strangely, "Why would you teach us magic that kills dragons like you? Also, what are the effects of this?"

"Ah, smart girl," Dracliem says, "not all dragons are good, some need to be killed, and the effects differ from person to person, but I can say it changes them."

"I say we should, we need to have abilities to protect us." I say.

"You seem smart for a young child Alcain, but are you sure you want to deal with th-"

"Yes, I don't care what the consequences are!"

"I do though!" Karma squeals. She looks like she is on the edge of tears. I can't say I'm fine either, I just died because of the gun in my hand, and yet I'm standing here with little memory of who I am and a dragon is offering me immense power. I want to wake up from this dream, this nightmare, this hell, whatever it is, I just want out.

"Karma," I say quietly, "I'll be here for you, I'll make sure you are safe."

Dracliem looks at me, "Well… you have made your decision. Which one of you will go first?"

"I will." I say. Dracliem looks at me, with pity I assume, "The one who goes first feels so much more pain, and an even worse side effect."

"I said, I will go fir-" Before I finish, he flicks his claw up, and I feel immense pain in my head. I feel my teeth sharpening, my power growing, claws growing, my senses heightening. The pain subsides… until the right side of my body flares with pain even worse then I had felt before. I barely see through my eyes, but I can see Dracliem's shocked expression and I hear him say, "The biggest punishment… the one with a lust for blood." I feel something trying to take over my body, and a voice saying, " _Let it happen."_ I fight back for control over my body, fighting this thing trying to take me over. After a few minutes, I finally regain control of my body, and I open my eyes. I look down at my hand… and it was ash gray. I run to a nearby puddle and look at myself.

I have crimson hair, a human side with a blood red eye, and monstrous side with ash gray skin, a black eye where the white should be, and a red pin prick for an iris. I am the very definition of a demonic experiment gone wrong. I hear Karma squeal and I turn around to see her writhing in agony. She is holding her head and crying. I run over to her and try to comfort her, but is flailing around too violently. I glare at Dracliem as she passes out, "What the hell did you did to me?! To Karma?!" I scream.

"I gave you the abilities of a Blood Dragon Slayer, and I will teach you how to use the magic you just obtained."

"What was her side effect?" I say, looking at Karma.

"From what I know, she now has a split personality which can switch at any moment."

"What about me," I say with anger, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"I cannot explain, even though you are old enough to hear, you would not understand it."

I look at Karma, and then outside the cave, "I'll carry her to that hut over there, we will come back for our training in the morning."

"Fine, fine." Dracliem says as he gets into what I assume is a sleeping position. I carry Karma out to the hut, set her in the comfiest spot, and lay down next to her myself. That night, I dream about the little girl who caused us to fall to our deaths… and if the person who was with me is ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: New Friends

I know I am not writing as much and I just can't seem to keep that promise, but I hope it won't take me another month or so to create more chapters.

* * *

Now about five years have past, and everyday of that five years we have been training. Karma and I are pretty avid at our magic now, but we don't know everything. I have gotten insanely good with my gun, to the point where I hit everything dead center. We have learned parkour, fighting, hand-to-hand combat , and even simple school education. We are both incredibly smart, but no one accepts us because of my looks and Karma's multiple personalities.

We wake up one day, do our normal stretches in our cabin, and walk out and head up to Dracliem's cave, but when we get there, the big dragon is nowhere to be found. "He. . . is probably out hunting or something." I say with uncertainty. We wait around for quite a while, glancing at each other occasionally. After about twenty minutes, I notice something shiny in the corner of the room.

I get up and walk over to the object, to find it's a lacrima. I pick it up, to have some screen appear in front of me. Dracliem's face appears in front of me, and he looks worried, "My children," he says hastily, "something has happened, something bad. I have to leave, you will find out one day why I left, but I cannot tell you now. The next time we see each other will be the last time we see each other… I didn't get to teach you everything so I put it all on this lacrima. Alcain, you have the strength to rip it in half so do that and you will instantly know all your magic. Be careful children, and stay safe." By the end of it, Karma is on the floor crying and I am standing there emotionless.

I break the lacrima with my shaking hands, and a red mist flows toward us. We breathe it in and instantly know the rest of his teaching, even though there wasn't much left. I kneel down and comfort Karma. We don't say anything, I just comfort her while she cries into my arms. I'm trying to stay calm, mostly for Karma's sake, but it isn't easy, I just lost another person, and here I thought the apocalypse was over.

"Hey Karma… I know this is hard on you," I say, my voice monotone, "but we have to go. Whatever freighted Dracliem most likely is trying to find us, we need to get moving."

"Oh… ok... " She responds, meek and quiet. I help her up and walk with her to our hut, and collect what little stuff we own. I look around it for a minute and realize that we had been living the past five years here, and we are just leaving it. I remember all the memories we made here… but I realize we need to get going and leave those memories behind. I walk out of the hut with Karma, taking one last look at it, and we walk into the forest.

* * *

We walk into a small town nearby the cave, a quiet village with a few shops, a church, and a neighborhood or two. I have a mask that Dracliem gave to me, along with the cloak to hide the fact that I am half demon, as everyone here will want me dead if they see my face. As we are walking through, I realize how quiet the village is, "Where is everyone?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, this marketplace is normally busy…" Karma responds. I look around trying to find someone, when I hear shouting in the distance. Karma and I start towards it. We both grow anxious as we begin to hear some of the things they are saying, "Get out! Demon! Leave our village!" They shout. I summon my gun, deciding I should go check it out, and Karma summon her daggers. We walk to the back and find an unlocked door.

We sneak through and hear a little girl's voice, "Go away! She didn't hurt anyone!" We hear a rock collide with something, presumably her head.

"Leave me…" We hear a young girl's voice say.

"No big sis!" We hear a young boy's voice say. I motion at Karma to wait in the hall, and I take a peek through the doorway. I see a little girl rubbing her head, which was covered in white hair. There is also a young boy on the left side of the room, staring at something I can't see. I risk peeking out more to try and see what the boy is looking at. When I finally see more of the room, I see a young girl, hiding in a brown cloak, showing her arm to her siblings. It looks brown, almost like wood, and has purple spots jutting out of it, but it was only on her arm.

"Ah!" The little girl shrieks as she notices me. I walk out with my arms up, "I'm not here to hurt you," I say, "I was curious what was going on, so I snuck in… arm you okay?" I point at the girl's head, which had a bump and some blood the on it.

"I'm fine, who are you?" She says, trying to sound threatening but is clearly scared.

"My name is Alcain," I motion Karma to walk over, "and this is my sister Karma. How about you?"

"I'm Lissanna," Lissanna says, "that's Elfman, and she is-"

"A demon…" The young girl says.

"Strange name." She glares at me.

"My name is Mirajane, now leave."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a demon, and these villagers want me dead."

I look at Karma and Lissanna, "Can you two go chat with Elfman for a moment?"

Lissanna looks at me curiously, but obeys and walks over to Elfman and starts talking to him. I walk over to Mira and crouch down, "Listen, I know this is hard for you, but trust me," I say, and I remove my mask to her, "you aren't alone."

"W-what?" Mirajane says, clearly scared.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." I put my arm slowly onto her shoulder.

She looks me in the eye, and then looks away, "We don't have anywhere to go."

I chuckle slightly, "We don't either. Why don't we travel together?"

"But… do you really want me to go with you?" She asks, motioning at her arm.

"That doesn't bother me, really. I can tell you are a good person, and that is what matters."

She stares at the ground for a minute, "Okay… I'll go with you, but you have to protect my siblings… they mean too much to me." She says.

"I promise, now, let's go before they burn this place to the ground."

She nods, "Let's go guys." We all head out the back, and start walking in a random direction.

* * *

We walk into another town, this one was bigger and had an inn. The sun was setting, night was closing it's cold hand around the land. "We should go to the inn for the night, continue on in the morning."

"Ya. good idea." Karma says. We walk to the inn and pay for the room. I set out the sleeping arrangements, since there are only three beds and a couch. Everyone but Mira and I pass out immediately. Mira walked out onto the deck that was there, which overlooked the town. She sits on a chair and stares into the sky. I walk out and look over the town, "This is a nice town…" I say.

"Ya, but we can't stay too long." Mira says.

"Why are you so depressing?" I say, "I understand that you just lost your home and became part demon, but in a situation like that I would try to be happy and laugh."

"Well… anyway. You haven't really told us anything about yourself."

"All will be answered in time." I say, quoting Dracliem.

"Can't you answer just one thing?"

"Fine, I was raised by a dragon." I say.

"You're… a dragon slayer? What is your element then."

"Blood."

"Oh… that explains your demonic behaviors."

"Ya, it's-" I don't finish that sentence, as I see a building across the street explode. I put my arm in front of Mira defensively. I look closer and see see something the the wreckage.

A boy in a black cloak, with a sword, walking towards the inn, with black angel wings spread out behind his back. "Alcain Dracliem! I am here to end you on request of a village leader. Come down and fight me!" He shouts, his voice monotone.

I jump down with my gun drawn, "As a last request, might I know the name of my killer?"

"My name is Konton Shi, Chaotic Death!"


End file.
